Dreaming of sunshine
by kuchiyume
Summary: La vie en étant un ninja. Cela commence avec de la confusion et de la terreur et ça ne s'arrange pas à partir de ce point. ceci est une traduction de la fiction de Silver Queen lien dans le profil.


Voici la fiction _Dreaming of sunshine _ de Silver Queen. Cette fiction est un véritable coup de cœur que je me suis décidé avec l'autorisation de l'auteur à vous faire partager. J'espère que la lecture de cette fiction vous sera aussi agréable que la mienne. Je vous laisse et remercie encore Silver Queen pour sa merveilleuse fiction. Bonne lecture.

.

Prologue  
.

_Il n'y a pas de mort, seulement un changement de mondes ~ proverbe Amérindien_

_._

.

Mon nom est Shikako Nara, et je vais vous raconter une histoire.

Vous voyez, mon nom n'a pas toujours été Shikako. C'était… et bien, cela n'a plus vraiment d'importance. Si vous demandiez à quelqu'un autour de moi, ils vous diraient que j'ai toujours été « Shikako ». Ils pourraient vous emmenez voir mon frère jumeau, ou mes parents, et ils vous diraient « Oui, c'est Shikako. Elle est née à l'hôpital de Konoha le 22 septembre. Je devrais le savoir, j'étais là".

ET c'est vrai. Je suis née Shikako Nara, fille de Shikaku et Yoshino Nara, petite sœur de Shikamaru Nara par trente minutes d'intervalle.

Mais j'étais quelqu'un d'autre avant ça.

Sans trop m'avancer, je dirais que j'ai été réincarnée. Encore maintenant, je ne suis pas sure d'y croire. Peut-être est-ce juste une illusion que mon esprit à fabriquer – avant ou après. Je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais, c'est que ça _semble_ réel. Alors j'ai décidé de vivre comme si ça l'était. Si c'est faux, je n'aurais alors rien perdu.

Voyez, la raison pour laquelle il était si difficile d'y croire, est que ce monde, celui ou j'ai été réincarnée j'en avais entendu parler avant. Ou plus précisément, je l'avais lu en manga et regardé à la télé.

C'est le monde de Naruto.

Ouais. Imaginez _ma _surprise quand j'ai réalisé _ce _fait.

Aussi loin que la réincarnation me le permet, et bien, je ne peux pas dire si c'est un pas en avant ou un pas en arrière. J'ai toujours été en _sûreté _avant, née dans une famille sûre, dans une ville sûre, dans un pays sûr. A présent, il y avait un monde ou les choses étaient rude et sauvage et même les personnes dit civilisées engageaient des assassins. Etait-ce un pas en arrière dans l'échelle Karmique? Avais-je été une mauvaise personne? D'un autre côté, pour ce que ce monde était terrifiant, j'avais échappée de justesse a un destin bien pire j'étais née à Konoha, sans doute le meilleur village shinobi, dans une bonne famille.

Je veux dire, dans les histoires, les méchants sont toujours réincarnés en fourmis et se font ensuite marché dessus, pas vrai?

Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas aussi pourquoi je me _souvenais_. J'étais une personne quelconque. J'avais des frères et sœurs et des parents, mais pas de compagnon ni d'enfants. J'avais un diplôme basique de l'université et un boulot moyen. Je n'ai laissée ni héritage exceptionnel et ni commise de crimes effarants. Quand je suis morte, je crains que peu de personnes l'aient remarqué. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne sur laquelle tu veux compter pour sauver le monde. Peut-être quelque Dieu là-haut avait un étrange sens de l'humour. Peut-être était-ce juste un accident. J'avais glissée à travers les engrenages des calculs cosmiques et je n'étais pas assez importante pour être remarquée.

Je préfère cette explication-là.

Mais comme je l'ai dit avant, j'étais née fille de Shikaku et Yoshino Nara à l'hôpital général de Konoha le 22 septembre comme la plus jeune des jumeaux. Ça avait l'air si impressionnant quand je le présentais ainsi. Un miracle spirituel. La vérité était, à ce moment je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait. J'étais bousculée et serrée quand l'obscurité apaisante dans laquelle je m'étais reposée était déchirée. Il y avait la douleur, le froid et la terreur. Il y avait l'immédiateté. Les choses qui ne semblaient pas importantes étaient soudainement au centre de mes préoccupations. Que s'était-il passé ?ou étais-je ?étais-je vivante ou morte, blessée ou accidentée ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait?

Je ne pouvais le dire.

Quand les bébés naissent, leurs yeux sont incroyablement sous-développés. Le monde entier était une masse indistincte à mes yeux. Ce n'était pas vraiment un aveuglement de couleurs, mais la chose la plus distincte à mes yeux était l'austère contraste entre la lumière et l'ombre. Je pouvais voir les formes et distinguer les bords mais le monde me semblait incroyablement confus.

J'étais effrayée .Terrifiée. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait. Je pouvais entendre, oui, mais pas comprendre ce qui était dit. Avais-je souffert de dommage au cerveau? Faisais-je de l'aphasie? Cite pensée me terrifiait. Je ne peux penser qu'a peu de pires destins que celui d'être piégée sans le moyen de communiquer.

Mais même cela n'expliquait pas tout. J'étais soulevée et transportée. J'ai toujours été relativement petite et fine mais cela n'expliquait pas la facilité avec laquelle j'étais soulevée ou encore comment j'étais transportée je suppose que je devais avoir été tenue dans le creux des bras de quelqu'un, mais cela n'avait aucun sens par rapport aux sensations ressenties. Ça ne convenait pas.

Je fis la seule chose que je pouvais faire. J'hurlais. Je gémissais. Je pleurais.

Ça a l'air bizarre, étant un adulte dans ma tête, de réagir de cette manière. Mais j'étais, en partie, du moins, contrôlée par les instincts du nouveau corps que j'habitais. Même si j'essayais de parler, mon appareil vocal n'était pas assez coordonné pour me le permettre, sans mentionner la frontière du langage. Alors que pleurer, la réponse ultime à n'importe quel désagrément, l'étais.

Il était difficile de se rendre compte à quel point _terrifiant_ cela était, d'être ainsi sans défense.

Je dois admettre avoir été un horrible bébé. J'étais presque aveugle, confuse et sans défense. Mon corps ne réagissait pas comme je le voulais. Et il y avait une insupportable démangeaison à l'intérieur de moi formant des boules de chakra.

En réponse, je pleurais. Tout. Le. Temps.

Je me sens un peu coupable maintenant. Cela a dû être une période incroyablement énervante pour mes nouveaux parents. (Je me sentais mal à l'aise de les appeler "maman" et "papa" au début. Ils n'étaient pas _mes_ parents, ceux dont je me souvenais. Et d'un autre côté, je ne connaissais pas leur nom au début, et je manquais de compréhension de la langue pour les apprendre. J'avais un dilemme. Bien sûr, cela ne dura pas longtemps. C'était solitaire, d'être un enfant. Ils étaient les seules personnes avec lesquelles j'interagissais. Ils me nourrissaient, me changeaient et déterminaient mon emploi du temps. Il est impossible de se reposer sur quelqu'un ainsi sans l'aimer.) Ils étaient, comme la plupart des parents ninja le sont, plutôt jeune quand nous sommes nés. La guerre s'était seulement récemment terminée et ils étaient probablement encore en train d'essayer de s'adapter à l'étrange créature qui était connue sous le nom de « temps de paix ».

Ils essayaient tous ce qu'ils pouvaient. Et quand cela échoua, ils me ramenèrent à l'hôpital, par peur que quelque chose n'aller pas.

Bien que je n'en appris plus que bien plus tard, les docteurs me diagnostiquèrent comme souffrante d' « hypersensitivité au chakra ». Littéralement, c'est ma douleur qui était cause par mon propre système de chakra. C'était un coup fatal pour une carrière de ninja. Ninjutsu, genjutsu, tout ce qui nécessitait du chakra, serait très douloureux à utilisés. Même Lee, avec son système de chakra déformé, réussissait à utiliser le chakra pour améliorer les défenses de son corps. Ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas c'était que ni mon corps ni mon chakra n'était la cause de ce problème, mais mon esprit. Le chakra était une chose que je n'avais jamais utilisée, un sens que je n'avais jamais eue, ça m'était étranger et je ne le comprenais pas. Avec le temps et les connaissances nécessaires, je grandirais aussi confortablement qu'un autre avec son chakra, si exceptionnellement j'avais été consciente de cela, mais à ce moment, je ne l'étais pas.

A ce moment présent, je ne savais même pas ce que c'était.

Tout ce que je pouvais dire c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi qui n'avais jamais été là avant. Ce n'étais pas seulement mon chakra, non, il y avait du chakra partout, y compris dans l'air que je respirais. Parfois, quand je me réveillais d'un profond sommeil j'étais convaincue que j'allais me noyer dedans. Je toussais et m'étouffais et m'agitais et battais l'air de mes bras en panique jusqu'à ce que je réalise que c'était _juste de l'air_.

Bien sûr, juste quand je commençais à m'y habituer, Cet Evènement arriva. J'avais trois semaines quand l'attaque du Kyuubi arriva. Encore, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait dehors. Je savais à peine que j'étais un enfant alors.

Mais je me souviens du chakra.

Diabolique n'est pas un mot que je veux utiliser à la légère .Mais c'était étouffant, terrifiant, malveillant, et c'était démoniaque. C'était dans l'air comme une fine fumée et chaque inspiration que je prenais me faisait m'étouffer. J'étais trop effrayée pour pleurer.

Ça n'avait pas de nom ni de visage pour moi, et cela rendait la chose encore pire. Je ne pouvais la quantifier ou l'analyser ou la comprendre. C'était une horreur omniprésente à laquelle je ne pouvais résister ni me battre contre. C'était comme si le diable avait ouvert les portes des Enfers et expirer la terreur dans l'air. C'était paralysant.

Je pensais que cela me rendrais folle.

Pour une fois, Shikamaru était en train de crier et j'étais sage. Il n'y avait pas moyen que je fasse un bruit. J'étais au-delà de ça.

Ce sentiment d'être sans défense face à l'étouffante terreur resta en moi pendant un long moment. C'était quelque chose qui m'avait terrifiée et motivée à la fois alors.

Je n'ai pas honte de dire que je ne compte plus le nombre de cauchemars que j'ai fait à propos de ce jour.

Mais ce fut le moment de terreur. La plupart de mes journées étaient ennuyeuses à mourir et remplis du manque de contrôle total que j'avais sur moi et mon environnement.

La plupart de mon temps passé en bébé consistait à dormir, joué avec mon chakra, pas que je sache ce que c'était à ce moment-là. Mais j'avis désespérément besoin de quelque chose pour détourner mon attention puisque que je ne pouvais interagir avec le monde autour de moi. Au début j'étais prudente avec mon chakra, mais comme il ne semblait y avoir aucun effet secondaire à mes manipulations, je m'enhardissais. Probablement que cela traversait mes muscles et les développait, mais puisque que je ne pouvais me déplacer, il n'y avait pas de différence qui soit discernables. J'avais, malgré tout, un bon "sentiment" par rapport à mon chakra, et probablement développée un bon contrôle de celui-ci. Principalement, j'y pensais comme quelque chose pour occuper mon cerveau adulte, qui lui était affamé de stimulation.

Il n'y a pas vraiment de façon de décrire comment le chakra est ressenti. C'est comme avoir un second kit de veines pour transporter du chocolat chaud dans ton corps : c'est chaud et rassurant. Ou peut-être du café revitalisant et réveillant tout ce qu'il touche.

Manipuler n'était pas difficile. Ce n'était pas comme essayer d'apprivoiser une entité étrangère, faire un troupeau de chats, ou diriger l'eau à travers des tuyaux. C'était un tourbillon chaud d'énergie, pas seulement _dirigé _par mon esprit, mais en faisait partie. C'est tellement impossible à décrire.

Ma vue ne se développa complètement qu'à mes six mois et ce fut le moment où je commençais à réaliser ou j'étais exactement. Ce fut aussi le moment ou mes cordes vocales étaient suffisamment formées pour commencer à parler. J'apprise le langage parlé facilement, comme les enfants le font si bien. Je n'avais même pas d'accent, ce de quoi j'étais reconnaissante, car il aurait été difficile à expliquer.

C'était frustrant pourtant, d'essayer d'apprendre un nouveau langage comme ainsi.

Le temps passant j'avais un an, quand l'évidence du lieu où je me trouvais se fit. L'attirail standard de papa était une veste de shinobi et j'avais vu son bandeau. Ce ne fut que lorsque que nous allèrent au parc et qu'en levant les yeux je vis la montagne des Hokages que je ne pus le nier plus longtemps.

C'était l'univers de Naruto.

_Oh, merde._


End file.
